simcountryfandomcom-20200215-history
Tridius the Great
Tridius August Wolfkehr von Waeschen, Tridius I, commonly referred to as Tridius the Great (Aquitanian: Tridius der Große), ''is considered the father of Aquitania and the most prominent battle figure in the war waged on the Sevintrian Imperium, which had been occupying the Aquitanian people for nearly 400 years. Because not much is known about his family's history before him, he is considered and was recognised by his descendants as the founder of the House of Wolfkehr. Tridius is recognised to have started the conflict by travelling around occupied Aquitania inspiring people, Aquitanian lords, nobility and the wealthy to fight for liberalisation from the vicious Sevintrian High Magisters, which were known as brutal overlords that disregarded the local populations. Born into a wealthy Aquitanii Noble family, little is known about his youth, the circumstances around his leaving home are bleak, his stepfather was harsh and had young Tridius' lady executed after a botched escape attempt. The second attempt was successful, stealing money, his family's sword and black armour when he was 17 years old. He roamed the land in black armour, becoming renowned and popular with his speeches, receiving the nickname ''Schwarz Fürst ''"Black Prince". Since his speeches were illegal in the eyes of the High Magisters, his identity was never revealed, and his armour or cloak always remained on him during his famed appearances. His mother's death compelled him to return back home in the year 384, when the land began to descend into turmoil and the High Magisters' power started to slip away as people rose up against their rule. After killing his step-father he was proclaimed as the Lord of Waeschen the same year, he recruited an army in synchronization with the rest of the Aquitanian noble families. The small army had to be supplied in cloak and dagger operations until it was ready in 386, expelling the local Sevintrians and slaughtering the Magisters in Waeschen is believed to be one of the first battles of the conflict. His resounding victory and subsequent successes lead him to the capture of the entirety of Arlathan by 400, besieging Arkadien the same year and consolidating his realm. His brilliant tactics, military organization, logistics and mobility enabled him to rapidly win the War for Arlathan, which at the time extended over present day Asterhein and east present day Alexandria. Youth Tridius August Wolfkehr von Waeschen was born in Waeschen, Arlathan, Aquitania in the year 362 to his mother Elke Voorsgerd zu Na'chldtdorf and his father Arendt Wolfkehr von Waeschen, Lord of Waeschen. Little is known about his youth, other than the fact that he had to comply with Magisterial Law, which stated that all Aquitanian children, regardless of social status were to attend special schools segregated away from Sevintrian children, which attended better schools. Throughout his life, as with other, ordinary ethnic Aquitanians, he was subject to scrutiny and was constantly harassed by Sevintrians in the Magisterial Regime. He developed a hatred for Sevintrians from an early age, his status as a noble from the Aquitanii Imperium garnered him extra, unwanted attention from the Sevintrians, which mocked his lineage. When he was 14, his father, Arendt Wolfkehr, was assassinated, the primary suspect for his father's death was Sevran Goordes, a Sevintrian Magistrate known for evidently liking Tridius' mother, Elke. Upon marrying her, he presided over Waeschen with an iron hand, stripping Tridius of his inheritance despite the protests of his mother, Sevran became a hated figure in the town and its surroundings. Sevran treated Tridius harshly, but gave him a military education like most Sevintrian boys, something the young Wolfkehr saw as an opportunity to learn strategy and combat. When he attempted to escape at the age of 16 with his lady, he was caught and forced to watch her execution. The death of the woman he loved is considered to have sealed the already present hate for Sevintrians, personified by his vicious step-father himself. Early Life & Pilgrimage When Tridius was 17, he attempted another escape, this time succeeding. He took with himself his family's sword, seal, a horse, black armour, coin and a black cloak; he could accomplish this with the help of an Aquitanian servant, to whom Tridius promised that he would "Free Arlathan and Aquitania". The servant was later executed for being implicated in Wolfker's escape. '''Arkadien' Tridius first travelled to Arcadia and met with other Aquitanian nobles that were exhausted of Sevintrian Rule in a tavern, discussion involved the spreading of ideas throughout the Aquitanian Kingdoms and how to do that while avoiding Sevintrian surveillance and spies. In Arcadia, Tridius met his future wife, Princess Heda von Wulffbein, married her and had a child, Kalenhad Wolfkehr. In January 380, his work in Arcadia was finished. Aestädt (Neu Alexandrien) Tridius Wolfkehr and his entourage travelled through the Ancient Imperial Highway to Aestädt, present day New Alexandria, he chose the city as he next destination as it was one of the most populous and liberal cities in the Magisterial Realm. The city also had a considerable population of Aquitanian Nobles living within that could finance an uprising, since Sevintrian Authorities had already become suspicious of the number of Aquitanian meetings, the entourage was running out of time. The Sevintrians could order the execution of Aquitanians suspected of plotting against the Magisterial Government, which could falsely implicate many prominent Aquitanian families, as occurred in the massacres of 245. The group of 10 agreed to spread out in the city and part ways to different destinations in the country afterwards. Tridius held secret meetings and talks with Aquitanians in the city for six months, after which a riot forced him to leave the city as the situation in the country escalated. Wulffbein After Aestädt, Tridius travelled to the city of Wulffbein in the south, stopping in many villages and towns along the way, spreading the ideas of liberalisation and freedom from the Sevintrians, since the countryside lacked overall Sevintrians, which concentrated on the coastal and seaside urban centres, he was able to gather people on town squares and denounce the Magisterial Regime, something that would've been impossible in the major cities. He was cheered in every town, and it was in Wulffbein where he was branded with the name of Schwarz Fürst (Black Prince) ''by the people, which now spread rumours of his whereabouts throughout Aquitania. His dark-red attire discerned suspicions from the Sevintrians that would be looking for Aquitanian sympathisers, known for wearing gold, white and riding white horses (as was the stereotype). The intimidating costume he wore at times made him be feared by the people that didn't know who he was, it is largely believed that the Night Screamer's legend is assumed to have originated from these perspectives. He arrived to Wulffbein already anticipated by the local population, which celebrated his entry by having the Lord of Wulffbein, Hendrick Wulffbein (future king of Wulffbein), father of his wife, receive him at the gates. The Sevintrian Magisters, curious about the arrival, inquired, only to be sent away being told that it was his daughter's newly wed husband, which they believed and raised no further alarm about. News about the northern cities going through riots made Hendrick determine it was time to remove the Sevintrian Magisters, which were executed, along with the few Sevintrian guards and soldiers, in a winter cold and starry 381 June night. Hendrick proclaimed himself King of Wulffbein, much to Tridius' dismay, who wished for a powerful, unified Aquitania after independence. Wulffbein was the only city to be freed from the Sevintrians without a battle, and was fortified heavily by the King. Tridius bid farewell to Hendrick in the spring of 381, leaving for Awariss. '''Awariss' Awariss in 382 was chaotic, the social order there had deteriorated to such levels that people were forbidden to wander at night and there were as many as 45 executions per day, a number which would prove to grow as time progressed. The talk of the Black Prince was so, that Tridius had to get rid of his attire and proceeded to blend in at the city gates, which was guarded and had officials surveying people entering and exiting the city, as one of the many, recently enacted measures to counter unrest. There was no need for Tridius to organise meetings or moblise assets, the people were already plotting in an organised fashion. "Common tongue carries my words faster than the seaside winds" - Tridius. Sensing no need for himself in a city already collapsing, he took a ship accross the strait for Pyotrdauhm, present day Preutterdam to continue his mission in Prussia, an Aquitanian state he considered of paramount importance for the independece movement to suceed. Pyotrdauhm (Preutterdam) Upon his arrival at Preutterdam, after which Tridius mentioned he would never travel by ship again, his presence there was well received by the population and since the city was a crossing point between Prussia and Ludonnia, his objectives here were clear, make sure both Ludonnia and Prussia received the ideas he was spreading. Following a month in port, he was attacked by Sevintrian Guards and was wounded, but managed to escape. He went into hiding in an Aquitanian's estate a few kilometres north of the city, well into the Prussian countryside, his host was Prussian noble, Oliwier zu Stauntshad, which admired the black prince's efforts in rising up the people against the Regime. Head of a book making guild, he agreed to spread his information throughout Prussia and Preutterdam despite the risk of being executed for treason. Tridius gave the man his cloak as a gift and also worked for him for a year while he hid, afterwards, he left for Arcadia. Independence Movement After arriving in Arcadia, he received news of his mother's death, which compelled him to return to Waeschen to mourn her and to exact revenge from his vicious step-father, which had claimed lordship (and was granted to him) over the town. (Pending) Category:Aquitania